


Say Something

by bulletprooflesbian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on a song, Character Death, F/F, I made myself sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletprooflesbian/pseuds/bulletprooflesbian
Summary: A one shot based off of A Great Big Worlds 'Say Something'
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me when I was playing and singing 'Say Something' to a few friends of mine and right before I started singing I just said "Oh! Imagine Lena holding a dying Kara while this song plays" and it resulted in my friend Erika tweeting about it and then Josi and I proceeded to write a tiny fanfiction in the replies of the tweet.
> 
> So thank you to Josi and Erika for allowing me to turn it into my own story while also including some of their words.
> 
> Another big thank you to Andy. You were my beta for once ;) Thank you for your feedback and encouragement. I appreciate it alot. 
> 
> if you want a special kind of sad, put on the song in the background... it hits different.

**Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to**

It was a bright blast that hit Kara’s chest unexpectedly.

Lena’s head turned to the origin of the green light and then to Kara “No!”  
Fear immediately sent a shockwave through her own body.

The girl of steel sank to her knees and Lena quickly followed to catch her right before falling. 

The hunter laughed “So it ends. Another kryptonian defeated. All is beginning to fall into pla-.” He was cut off by a precise shot in the knee.

Lena turned towards Kara. "No, No, No. Kara please don't leave. Please don't leave. You're everything I have left.”

**Anywhere, I would've followed you**

“You were supposed to wait for us!” Nia’s piercing scream echoed over the dark field as two other soldiers proceeded to tie up the shooter.

“You weren’t supposed to...” Her voice got quieter as soon as she saw Kara lying in Lena’s arms. “...go in alone”

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

“Kara please. Don’t close your eyes, stay here with me.”  
The brunette couldn’t control the tears streaming down her face.

A soft smile formed on the blonde's face. “Maybe we should have waited for back up...” She grabbed the other woman's hands covered in blood. “It doesn’t hurt that much.”

Kara choked as a light green glow wandered up her throat.

“You will be okay, darling. Hold on.” Lena looked over to Nia, hoping to see any sign of a medic around. Nia just shook her head slightly, also fighting tears. Their eyes carrying a silent confirmation: No help was going to be there in time.

**And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all**

Lena didn’t know what to do. There was no help that could reach them in time. She didn’t have the resources to help Kara. She felt so helpless.  
All her life there was hardly a moment where she had felt it to such an extent as she did now. There was always something she could do, always an answer to every equation but slowly the realization hit her: there was no solving this problem. 

**And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl**

A weak hand wiped away Lena’s tears. “Don’t be sad. You will be okay. You will not be alone,” Kara’s hand wandered to her chest and rested over her heart, “You have a family now.”

"But you aren't them, nobody will ever be like you and you are the one I want. I don’t know who I am without you." Lena tried to suppress another sob, without success. A strangled noise coming from her throat.

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

“You don't need me to be amazing, Lena.” Kara reached a shaking hand up to the brunette's cheek again.  
Lena leaned into the weak touch. “No, Kara you don't get to leave me. I didn't get the chance to tell you I-'' She cuts her off.  
“Lena. I know.... I will always be with you.”

**I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**

“No Kara, please let me say it. I need to tell you this.” Lena cried, her voice quavering and unsteady. She had been avoiding her feelings for so long now, for years she was trying to hide the warmth spreading through her body whenever they were together. Whenever Kara smiled at her.

**Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you**

Kara’s lips gave a sad smile as she tilted her head. “You're beautiful. You know that right?” She moved a strand of Lena's hair behind her ear. "I've wanted to tell you that so many times. The way you talk, the way you get lost in your books.” She closed her eyes and sighed. “There is so much I wish I could have told you.”

**And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye**

Kara felt her throat closing up as she pulled Lena towards her, letting their foreheads touch. "But you and I both know these things. You know what I feel for you." She placed a soft kiss next to Lenas lips.

“We don't get to choose how much time we have with the people we love.” She placed another kiss on the other side of Lenas lips. “I would never have thought I could feel for a person as deeply as I feel for you... love someone as deeply as I love you.”

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

The blonde moved away from Lenas face. Taking in the beauty of the woman in front of her. Finally doing what she had been craving to do for so long, finally closing the distance between their lips.

Kissing the woman she loves with her last breath.

**And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**

When their lips met each others, Lena's heart skipped a beat. For the moment, she didn’t think about the situation they were in, she didn't think about how the blondes breathing was laboured, she didn’t think about how the kiss tasted like the blood on Kara's lips or how this was the first and last time they would ever kiss.

The only thing she felt was the gentle push of their lips, the only thing she saw was the deep blue of Kara's eyes as they opened again when Lena pulled away slightly, the only thing she heard was her own rapid heartbeat. In this moment she wasn’t thinking, she was only feeling.

**And anywhere, I would've followed you, oh  
Say something, I'm giving up on you**

Kara felt herself fading away. And then, for the last time, she pulled all her strength together and looked at Lena with a loving gaze. "I will never leave you. Thank you for letting me love you."  
With these words her eyes closed and her chest sinked in.

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

Everything started to move in slow motion, her vision started to blur and noise faded into the background.  
As Lena held onto Kara letting out her last breath, pulling her love’s body closer, the only  
thing she could hear was her own words echoing over and over again.

“I love you.”

**Say something**

* * *

Lena never fully recovered from the moment she lost the love of her life. Looking for her lover's face in every crowd. Looking for the safe embrace of her lover's arms.

But she never found it. Never felt as safe as she once had in the kryptonians presence.

And yet, on rare occasions, Lena could feel Kara's presence.  
She sensed her whenever she fell asleep, in between the short moment separating consciousness and rest, between these few blinks of an eye separating her from the hard reality and the world of the dreams where everything became possible again.

She felt her whenever she looked at the stars, into the endless depth of the universe. Wondering if she was out there somewhere, among the planets and constellations.  
The wind flowing through her beautiful blonde hair, always looking out for the ones she loves.

So in the end, Kara did keep her last promise. "I will never leave you." 

For in life and in death, they kept each other close. Creating their own forever.


End file.
